Biological Abilities
Biological abilities are abilities which can be used to manipulate and affect living beings in various ways. They are: *Age Alteration *Agrokinesis *Animal Communication *Animal Manipulation *Arthrokinesis *Biokinesis *Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion *Blood Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Dentokinesis *Dermakinesis *DNA Manipulation *DNA Sampling *Florakinesis *Genetic Perception *Hair Manipulation *Human Manipulation *Human Omnipotence *Integumentary System Manipulation *Keratin Manipulation *Nature Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Nervous System Manipulation *Osteokinesis *Plant Growth *Sea-life Manipulation *Zoopathy Variations 'Age Alteration' Age alteration is the ability to alter age and the ageing rate. One with this ability could change the ages of oneself or others, manipulate the rate at which someone ages, and make people immortal. 'Agrokinesis' Agrokinesis is the ability to manipulate both plant life and the earth. One with this ability could create any form of plant, as well as manipulate the growth and behaviour of existing plants, and could also manipulate movements of earth and soil. 'Animal Communication' This is the ability to communicate with different animals. 'Animal Manipulation' This is the ability to manipulate different animals. One can control the behaviour of animals, and manipulate their bodies. 'Arthrokinesis' Arthrokinesis is the ability to manipulate tendons and joints. With this ability, one could decrease and increase flexibility at joints, manipulate a person's movements, and heal or inflict different diseases of the tendons and joints. 'Biokinesis' Biokinesis is the ability to manipulate the bodies of all living things. It can be used to kill, heal and to alter genetics. 'Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion' Biological creation, manipulation and deletion is the ability to create and control new living beings. It can be used to bring them into being, to manipulate them and to remove them from existence. 'Blood Manipulation' Blood manipulation is the ability to manipulate human blood. With this ability, one can alter the movements, properties and functions of blood, both within the body and without. It can also be used to create various constructs out of one's own blood. 'Body Manipulation' Body manipulation is the ability to manipulate human movement and appearance. It can be used to control the movements of others similarly to puppetry, and with contact it can also alter physical appearance and age. 'Dentokinesis' Dentokinesis is the ability to manipulate teeth. It can be used to sharpen teeth until they can be used offensive, and can inflict tooth decay and fuse teeth together. 'Dermakinesis' Dermakinesis is the ability to manipulate skin. It can be used to make skin impenetrable, or tough and abrasive. It can also inflict and heal all types of flesh wounds. 'DNA Manipulation' DNA manipulation is the ability to manipulate genetic material. Using this ability, one can alter appearance, age, genetic health, physiological processes and the presence or absence of abilities. 'DNA Sampling' DNA sampling is the ability to copy a sample of another's DNA. With this ability, one must only have contact with a person to be able to use his or her DNA. 'Florakinesis' Florakinesis is the ability to manipulate plants. It can be used to manipulate all manner of plant life, creating them, affecting their growth and behaviour, and mimicking plants. Some with this ability display plantlike tendencies in their bodies, such as production of certain poisons or limited regenerative capacity. 'Genetic Perception' Genetic perception is the ability to read a person's DNA with touch. Using it, one can identify an evolved human, and interpret a person's genetic health, as well as recognising blood relatives. 'Hair Manipulation' Hair manipulation is the ability to control and manipulate human hair. The ability can be used to alter the growth and appearance of hair, and to use hair offensively. 'Human Manipulation' Human manipulation is the ability to manipulate human bodies in many ways. It can be used to heal, kill and revive, and also to alter emotions and moods, alter genetics, and to control thoughts and movements though with difficulty. The ability also enables one to detect physical information about others via skin contact. 'Human Omnipotence' Human omnipotence is the ability to manipulate humans in all ways. In addition to manipulating their bodies, the ability can also affect minds, auras, spirits and abilities. 'Integumentary System Manipulation' Integumentary system manipulation is the ability to manipulate the human integumentary system. It can be used to manipulate skin, nails, hair and sweat and sebum glands. 'Keratin Manipulation' Keratin manipulation is the ability to manipulate all structures formed from keratin. It can be used to alter the movements, growth and appearance of hair, and the growth of nails. It can also be used to affect bird beaks and rhinoceros horns. 'Nature Manipulation' Nature manipulation is the ability to manipulate nature. It can be used to manipulate plants and animals with ease, and can also manipulate the earth and the weather to some degree. The ability also includes limited healing and manipulation of normal physiological processes. 'Nerve Manipulation' Nerve manipulation is the ability to manipulate nerves. It can be used to inflict physical pain, and to block sensory perception. 'Nervous System Manipulation' Nervous system manipulation is the ability to manipulate the nervous system. It incorporates manipulation of the brain, spinal cord and nerves. 'Plant Growth' Plant growth is the ability to increase the growth of various plants. 'Osteokinesis' Osteokinesis is the ability to manipulate bone. It can be used to break and heal bones, as well as making bones more or less flexible and pliable, and forming a bony extra-skeletal armour. 'Sea-life Manipulation' Sea-life manipulation is the ability to manipulate and communicate with any creatures which naturally live in the sea. 'Zoopathy' Zoopathy is the ability to communicate with and link with any animals. It can be used to speak with animals telepathically, control them and form mental links so that one can sense events from an animal's perspective. It can also give one animalistic tendencies, temporarily. Category:Core Abilities